The present invention relates to temperature measuring devices and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a temperature measuring device for heat exchangers.
The temperature of heat transfer walls in heat exchangers is usually measured by thermocouples attached to the wall by welding or by inserting the thermocouple into a cavity of the wall. The accuracy of the measurement can be affected by the direct cooling or heating effect of the fluid on the thermocouple, by turbulance created at the measuring point of the thermocouple and by inadequate contact of the thermocouple tip with the wall. It is also often difficult and sometimes impossible to replace the thermocouple when the heat exchanger is in service.
The object of the present invention is to provide a temperature measuring device substantially free of the above problems.